


吸う

by regretting lemon (lvl059)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, idk what this is, im a fluff writer, mentioned other ip boys, this fic is cursed gnight, uh. zhangjing says daddy once lmao, uh? sexual stuff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl059/pseuds/regretting%20lemon
Summary: zhangjing satisfies his cravings.





	吸う

**Author's Note:**

> **this isn't related to eat in any way. it just happened to be.... like this.**  
uh. a normal ares filth fic. there is a hint of d*ddykink because yanjun tears soup gc thinks its my brand 😔 i dont, im totally innocent 😔 what is a d*ddykink  
also there's actually a g-rating version of this (that's set on idol producer era lol... this one has a hint of an office au,,) and i might post someday.... if i finish hehe  
uh i was actually aiming for 2k but my brain says 800+ words is ok heehee
> 
> warnings: this is kinda,,,, oral fixation ish fic,,,, mentions of c*ckwarming,,,, uh,,, and very unrealistic because yanjun has stick thighs hehe,,, also probs badly written i lost braincells halfway lol <strike>i regret writing this fic</strike>

zhangjing always has something in his mouth. biting his fingernails when he's nervous, or his ballpen cap when he can't answer a certain question on his test paper. people often tell him to stop this habit as he grew older but he says it calms him, having something to bite on. some people would reluctantly let him do just that. some of his (_better?_) friends (lu dinghao especially) would slap his hand away, reminding him that they're on a formal meeting and doing so would make him seem a bit unprofessional. it doesn't really stop zhangjing from doing it again anyway. especially when they're not looking.

zhangjing always wants something in his mouth, be it, a gum or a lollipop that xukun would always hand him before their meetings start, sometimes a candy he took from wenjun's desk that was meant for the guests. they let him take some more anyway because nobody really cared enough to get some on their way out, and zhangjing was just too cute to deny.

zhangjing is never seen without something in his mouth. when he's not talking or singing, he'd be seen eating. taking a bite from the drumstick he stole from chaoze while he and chao are too busy talking about their next project, eating chips with zhengting whenever the younger comes over as they talked (-_more like gossiped_-) about what happened in the past week or even chewing on the vitamin gummies yanchen had gifted him though he's supposed to be taking only once.

yanjun found it adorable, zhangjing's huge appetite and the mannerisms he has. how cute zhangjing looks with his cheeks filled with food, or how zhangjing would absentmindedly chew on the plastic straw as he not-so-secretly glances at him when they're going on dates.

and of course that wasn't the end of it, as there would be times where zhangjing has something entirely different. yanjun especially liked zhangjing's lips on his, lightly nibbling on his lower lip, kissing him until he's out of breath. sloppily, tongue exploring every inch of his warm mouth. leaving a trail of kisses and blooming marks on his skin, sometimes biting a too hard that it bruises and bleeds. they could go on forever, kiss as if nothing else matters, not even if yanjun's assistant, ziyi has entered the room- or even poor nongnong who's too innocent for the sight right in front of him.

sometimes, zhangjing would be on his knees, not wasting time as soon as yanjun arrives, unbuckling his belt and pulling yanjun's pants and underwear down hurriedly, teasing, kissing the tip and taking it all, wrapping his lips around yanjun's cock and sucking on it eagerly or on other times, just staying still like that. in the car, in public restrooms, and even under yanjun's desk, as yanjun tries to speak with an important visitor.

there were many incidences where yanjun loses his patience, grabbing on his hair and pulling him closer, making him take more, making him choke on it. zhangjing looks up at him, eyes red and glassy, sometimes as if saying he wanted more, and yanjun just gives him _more_, making him take more of him until he spills his load inside his mouth.

there was no real reason for doing all of this, he just likes it and when he's asked, he'd just shrug. it just felt good to him, having something in his mouth for long periods of time. it doesn't matter whether he's chewing or not, or if he'd be full or crying in pleasure at the end of it, as long as there's something to lick, suck, nibble or even chew on then zhangjing would be happy. people would usually find it weird, but yanjun's more than happy to feed him in more ways than one.

-

movie nights aren't always about watching movies. zhangjing would often choose ones they've watched way too many times that they almost have it memorized because it was more of an excuse for them to be together, knowing that before the movie even reaches midway, zhangjing would be found settled on his lap, licking off the excess cheese powder off his fingers as if eating more than half the tub of popcorn wasn't enough.

"we shouldn't waste food, _daddy_." zhangjing reasons out, looking at yanjun with a small pout on his lips, batting his lashes- almost _innocent_ as he licks on the rest of the cheese powder off his coated finger. "and your shirt would be dirty if you wipe it off with it." he adds, last two words coming out slurred when he resumes sucking on the finger. he can feel zhangjing's hips lightly rocking against his thigh. of course, zhangjing wouldn't suggest a movie night without any ulterior motives.

soon, zhangjing isn't just casually licking cheese powder off his finger but sucking on two of his fingers, circling around his slim digits, licking along his ring before he continues bobbing his head. he has a hand wrapped around his wrist and his other arm circled around his neck to steady himself.

it only takes yanjun a few seconds to decide that they can ditch the movie for later and it doesn't take zhangjing more than a few minutes to succeed on his plan.

after all, whether it was simply eating or more than that, zhangjing always gets what he wants.

and yanjun gladly satisfies all his cravings.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic sucked,,, like. literally it sucked,,,, hmmmmmm it sucked,,, and this fic could have been pure smut if i could write it to save my life hmmmmmmmmmmm i hope u had fun reading this because i did have fun writing this,,, tho i also regret this at the same time so this belongs to my regretting lemon pseud ha posting maybe deleting in 24 hours hehe,,, this is so badly written,,,
> 
> to do list so i wont forget:  
* gfjs 30  
* quirk au 25  
* zhangjunyi 😋 85  
* yanjun centric 30
> 
> kudos and comments welcomed,, hate comments too,, i love attention u.u,,  
(might edit a zhengkun version for this,, love me more unwanted children,,, hahahah hhhahhh zhengkun in 2019 whts up,,)


End file.
